


Once Upon a Night

by Claire_Cho



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Cop!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Cho/pseuds/Claire_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was two in the morning and Kyuhyun was just driving home when something happened, and now, he was stuck with a very annoying policeman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Night

  
“Great job, everyone, you guys can go home,” Kyuhyun, the team leader of the game development team, concluded the team’s final project before sending everyone home.  
  
It had been a rough week but everything finally paid off that day, although the whole team still needed to stay up late in the office until one in the morning.  
  
As everyone left the office, Kyuhyun finalized his latest game before sending it to his boss. He would definitely get a whole hour of lecture from Leeteuk, the boss, for almost missing the deadline, which was unreasonably four in the morning. But for now, the team leader only wanted to go home, take a great warm Jacuzzi, and go to sleep until noon.  
  
Kyuhyun sighed as he took his suit from the chair and grabbed his CDs before switching off the light and left the office building to the parking basement. Five minutes later, he was already in his white Audi and was already drifting into the empty main road. His apartment was located half an hour away from his skyscraper office.  
  
The car speeded above the legal speed from the city to the business district to the suburb where the street was surrounded by tall trees. A moment Kyuhyun was setting the radio to his favourite frequency, the next thing he know, something flew passed his shoulder and now, the creature was zooming all around his car.  
  
Screaming all of the curse words he knew, a much panicked Kyuhyun screamed profanities as he tried to swat the creature away before realizing the gas pedal was still stepped on, but it was too late. The car crashed into a pole with a sickening sound before the airbag stopped Kyuhyun’s body from the impact.  
  
A few cracking sound and quickening heartbeat later, Kyuhyun blinked and just realized what had just happened. _So what had just freaking happened?_  
  
Roughly five minutes later, a police siren can be heard, and Kyuhyun didn’t even had the time to move any of his body parts.  
  
_Oh shit._  
  
The said car pulled up beside the wrecked car and a policeman approached, peeking into the window. A very helpless Kyuhyun could only smile tightly and unlocked the door. The policeman proceeded to open the unharmed door before looking at the driver’s condition.  
  
“You look surprisingly unharmed,” was the police’s first comment, irking Kyuhyun.  
  
Kyuhyun turned his head to look at the police before taking in the man’s feature _. He was surprisingly handsome_ , Kyuhyun thought. _If all policemen looked like this, no wonder the crime rates kept increasing_. Kyuhyun licked his dried lips before realizing he was shamelessly ogling the other. _You pathetic single nerd_.  
  
“So, care to explain what happened here before I immediately arrest you and throw you in jail for public property destruction?”  
  
“It’s two in the morning and I was just trying to get home but I left my sunroof open all day and now there’s a squirrel in my car and it scared me and I drove into a pole _–_ would you please stop _laughing_ , you’re a cop. You’re supposed to be _helping_ ,” Kyuhyun frowned as he looked at the laughing policeman outside his car.  
  
“I’m sorry I can’t help it. What kind of people left their sunroof open all day,” the police kept laughing before composing himself with a grin as he looked at Kyuhyun’s pout. “Well you’re lucky nothing was stolen in your car.”  
  
“Well lucky I’m still alive,” Kyuhyun gave the other a bored look.  
  
“Alright, so where is your driving license and vehicle license?”  
  
Kyuhyun rummaged around his pocket to find it empty before looking around his car.  
  
_Shit, shit, shit, this isn’t happening._  
  
“So?” the police unhelpfully inquired again.  
  
“I may or may not have left it in my office. I don’t even have my phone with me,” Kyuhyun messed his hair before looking at the police with what he hoped to almost be like puppy eyes – not like he will ever do a really puppy eyes.  
  
“That is a very big problem,” the cop clicked his tongue, although he didn’t look serious at all. Instead, he was smiling foolishly at Kyuhyun.  
  
“Yes, it is. And I had been having a rough day at work, so can you let me off the hook just for this time?” Kyuhyun looked at the other pleadingly.  
  
“Sorry, but as a rule-abiding policeman, I need to do my job according to all rules,” the policemen shrugged. “I will call the towing service to tow your car to the police station, but now, you will have to follow me to the station.”  
  
“What? I can’t waste anymore time, I need rest,” Kyuhyun raised his voice as he looked the cop with obvious disapproval.  
  
“Sorry, but you will have to come with me,” the policeman smiled even wider as he stepped away and waited for Kyuhyun to exit the car.  
  
Kyuhyun sighed in frustration but stepped out of his car and begrudgingly entered the white policeman car all while the cop opened the door for him.  
  
The ride to the police station was really quiet, which included the policeman asking his name and other really unrelated questions. _What age are you? Where do you live? Your phone number?_  
  
Kyuhyun only told the other his name.  
  
The police station was obviously deserted since it was three in the morning save for another officer who was busy typing on his keyboard _and is that a goldfish beside him?_  
  
“Hey, Siwon!” the other officer called out to them.  
  
_So that’s the cop’s name_ , Kyuhyun thought as he followed the policeman in front of him to the furthest table in the room.  
  
“Take a seat,” the police – _Siwon_ motioned for Kyuhyun to sit as the other sat behind the table.  
  
“So Cho Kyuhyun is it?” Siwon asked as he typed on his keyboard.  
  
Kyuhyun nodded.  
  
“I’m afraid, you will have to call someone to take your wallet here,” Siwon proceeded to drop the bomb.  
  
“Someone? It is three in the morning who in their right mind will still be awake?” Kyuhyun asked incredulously. “Why don’t you just drive me to my office where I can immediately show my licenses to you?”  
  
“Will take too much time and poor Donghae is the only one guarding here,” Siwon motioned his head towards the other officer in the room.  
  
Groaning, Kyuhyun took the telephone on the table and pressed a few buttons, the only few numbers he remembered, _thank goodness_.  
  
“What the hell! It is what, three in the morning!” a very grumpy voice that he recognized so well picked up the phone.  
  
“Changmin—“  
  
“Kyuhyun? What are you calling me for? Don’t you ever sleep—“  
  
“Changmin, I need your help. I’m in the police station right now.”  
  
“You want me to bail you out? Wait until tomorrow, Kyu. I’m hanging up—“  
  
“Don’t hang up! First of all, it is already tomorrow. And second, I’m not in jail right now. I just need you to go grab my wallet in my 24 hour office and bring it here.”  
  
“Do you realize you are asking me to actually wake up and drive?”  
  
“Please, Changmin, I can only ask for your help, since I can’t remember other’s numbers, and I am definitely not calling my parents or my sister.”  
  
“No—“  
  
“I will treat you for drink for five days of your choice,” Kyuhyun added before his so-called best friend can hang up.  
  
“Seven days of my choice and unlimited drinks.”  
  
Kyuhyun grumbled before agreeing and that ended their call.  
  
Kyuhyun hung up not so softly before casting an annoying look at the one who caused all of this.  
  
Siwon was definitely enjoying their conversation since said man was staring at Kyu as if he was looking at an adorable monkey.  
  
“What are you looking at?” Kyuhyun growled out.  
  
“Nothing, you just look adorable,” the police smiled wider at Kyuhyun’s deepening frown. “But is that your lover?”  
  
Kyuhyun was tempting to say yes, but looking at the other’s face, he just didn’t have the heart to say it. “No he was my best friend,” he sighed.  
Siwon’s face immediately lightened and Kyuhyun swore he could see the other’s wagging tail.  
  
“Good. So are you hungry, Kyu? Working late, you must have not eaten yet, have you?” the policeman shifted the topic and held the telephone. “So what do you want to have? All’s on the government.”  
  
“Pizza, coke, kimchi, and ramyeon,” answered Kyuhyun with a satisfied look and raised an eyebrow at Siwon as if daring him to disagree. He was never going to pass for free food.  
  
“That is a very unique combination, but I love it nonetheless,” Siwon chuckled and called two different restaurants to order those.  
  
“So what is your job?” Siwon then proceeded to put both of his elbows on the table and rested his head on both of his hands.  
  
Kyuhyun just stared at the other.  
  
“Come on, won’t you get bored in this quiet space for half an hours?” Siwon urged Kyuhyun before the latter gave in.  
  
“As a game developer,” Kyuhyun shrugged.  
  
“Did you finish work at midnight every day? It is dangerous for you, you know,” Siwon frowned.  
  
“I’m not a girl and I can defend myself very well. Today was the deadline so it was hectic,” Kyuhyun frowned before shrugging.  
  
“Well good, I don’t mind patrolling if I can meet you every day. You always pass that road every day, right?”  
  
“Keep your job as a police, not as a stalker please,” Kyuhyun grunted, earning a few chuckles from the taller.  
  
“Becoming _your_ stalker seems like a good job,” Siwon grinned.  
  
Before Kyuhyun could find a smart remark, the delivery men came, both delivering food from their respective restaurants. After sharing a few slices of pizzas and a cup of coke to Donghae, they settled down and enjoyed their very late supper.  
  
Kyuhyun almost gobbled everything down before he remembered that he wasn’t the only one eating.  
  
“It is fine, I already had my dinner, and I am content in just seeing you eat,” Siwon smiled and Kyuhyun had to remind himself that his stomach was feeling weird because he hadn’t had dinner at all.  
  
“So what had you ate earlier?” Kyuhyun tried to bring up a subject nonchalantly.  
  
“Some burgers and fries,” Siwon shrugged.  
  
Kyuhyun gulped down his piece of pizza before looking at Siwon incredulously. “You eat that every day?”  
  
Siwon nodded.  
  
“That’s very unhealthy, even if I overwork at times, I still remember to eat balanced diet. You might get sick or even die before you reach fifties, you idiot,” Kyuhyun unconsciously lectured the surprised policeman.  
  
Siwon’s laughter caused Kyuhyun to realize what he had just done and the latter blushed in embarrassment.  
  
“Alright, alright, I won’t ever eat those junk food anymore, I promise, Kyu,” Siwon said after his laughter died down.  
  
“I am not forcing you,” Kyuhyun mumbled, not meeting the other’s eyes as he quickly stuffed his mouth with more food.  
  
“Yeah, I know, but I will always listen to you nonetheless,” Siwon smiled, and Kyuhyun’s stomach reacted again.  
  
_It is the coke. Gas you know._  
  
An hour later, a car stop by in front of a station and a grumpy tall slim guy walked in, glaring at an annoyed looking Kyuhyun.  
  
“Here it is,” the taller held out a black wallet to his best friend.  
  
“Thanks, Min,” Kyuhyun replied after a second and took out his licenses before showing it to a disappointed looking Siwon.  
  
_And why the hell does he look disappointed?_  
  
“Well that was fast,”  Siwon commented and Kyuhyun pushed down his same feelings. “Alright, your licenses are complete; you may go home now and have a nice sleep. Hope we will meet again, well not under this circumstance perhaps,” Siwon added as he looked at Kyuhyun’s – adorable – glare.  
  
Kyuhyun looked at Siwon for a second longer before following Changmin into the car.  
  
Drowning out Changmin’s lecture of how he had ruined his best friend’s good night sleep, which involved a romantic dream of Changmin and his ultimate crush, Yunho, Kyuhyun’s mind drifted off to a certain cop.  
  
“Treat me to the bar tomorrow, shit I mean tonight. No bailing you hear me?” was Changmin’s last word before leaving Kyuhyun alone in his apartment lobby.  
  
_Damn, my car._  
  
He would have to meet the cop again to talk about his car. _And definitely not because I want to meet him again or something_.  
  
Rubbing his temples, Kyuhyun took the elevator and walked into his spacious apartment. There was blinking lights on his house phone which indicated there was a voice mail, in which Kyuhyun pressed receive.  
  
“Hey, this is Choi Siwon, you know, the policeman, hope you arrived safely. I only managed to find your house number but I really hoped to know more about you, but not as a stalker alright, although being your stalker is in one of my bucket list. So call me back? Anyway, your car is still an issue so I’m sure you will. Have a great sleep, Kyu, this policeman will protect you even in your dreams.”  
  
_So cheesy_ , Kyuhyun thought as a smile slowly formed on his lips. _Cheeky bastard_.  
  
To: Annoying Cop  
Message: -  
  
Don’t forget to eat well.  
Good night.  
  
P.S. I don’t date stalkers.  



End file.
